Gray Team
by Shariki-Mirebu
Summary: Hi, my name is Shay and right now I'm suppose to work with these four guys against other colored teams to prove to our superiors that we are capable of handling battle. However, it's not just battles, there is always something happening on my team.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Halo fanfic so if things are wrong please don't hesitate to tell me, just don't flame please! Read and review!

**Gray Team**

_Shay_

"You have all passed the academic courses with either flying colors or rather hazy grades. However, grades do not matter here. This is to test your battle skills and strategy. We're sending you all on five man teams with team colored suits to live in a base for a week with unpredictable battles. I expect you all to be ready to go in one hour and you're teams will be assigned as you're directed on a ship. Also note that each one of your team members is someone that you do not know. Do I make myself clear?" Sergeant Anders said.

"Yes sir!" said twenty voices in unison.

"File out Spartans!" He ordered and we saluted him in response, he saluted back.

I am part of a Spartan training program. I'm one of the few girls out of every boy that is selected for this program. Now, that I have passed the academy, it's time to fight comrades and people serving on the UNSC in order to progress towards a Master Chief level.

I am directed to one plane that only holds me, the pilot, and an escort while some others ply together or in large groups.

"Shay, Spartan 589, you are assigned to the Gray team. Your armor is waiting at your next temporary base along with your four team mates. The rules are simple, win with no betrayals," the escort said as we took off and the plane gassed it towards my next destination.

I had very little time to think about what my team members would be like. We arrived shortly to an area with hills and wrecked vehicles and two bases on either side of the field.

"Good luck soldier," The escort said as I grabbed my duffel bags and hopped out of the plane onto the base entrance. I did the routine retina and voice scan before I was let in.

"Step over here please so we may assist you in replacing the armor you are wearing," a scientist said and pointed into a room.

I dropped my bags on the floor next to the entrance and obeyed orders. I removed my low class armor to reveal my pale skin, dark chestnut hair, and dark emerald eyes. I shivered as I felt a small draft brush against my frail yet enhanced body.

"Step into this please, it will feel just like your old armor except better," the scientist said and helped me into my new gray armor. "You may choose another color as detailed strips as for your teammates to recognize who you are. The colors green, blue, red, and yellow have been taken."

"I want a deep purple," I said as I placed my helmet on and let the machine quickly paint on my desired color and autos dry it.

"You may now meet with your teammates," he said and I exited the room. I grabbed my duffel bags and quickly searched out for my small room that only held a dresser and a bed. The only comfort I was used to.

"Hey, you're late," someone said as I entered the kitchen still wearing my armor. I didn't want to take it off because I wanted an extra guard so I could read my teammates more than they could read me.

I soon realized I was the only girl on my team. It did not bother me since I grew up with bioengineered boys and wrestled them every chance I got. They were all wearing loose shirts and long shorts and were staring at me intently.

The one who had claimed I was late had incredibly bright blond hair and a mischievous twinkle in his light green eyes. His skin was pale as every other Spartan but he looked healthy. The last change must not have affected him so much.

Another one had rust colored hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to be bottomless. He was wearing a blank mask, trying to study me. He was stockier in his build and his cheekbones protruded slightly out, making his face look slightly haunted.

Another one had a duller blond colored hair and had a light set of brown eyes. He looked sickly but wore a bright smile and he lightly bounced off of his toes, full of energy.

The last one had the cute bed head haircut; the color of his hair was a light brown. His eyes were hazel and seemed as if he could read my every thought. This unnerved me slightly but I tried not to show it through my body movements since he could not see through my helmet visor.

"I'm Sky," The bright blond haired boy said and took a swig of whatever he was drinking.

"I'm Conner," The rust hair colored boy said, introducing him softly.

"I'm Tagaen," the energetic one said happily.

"And I am Darius," the last one said calmly, still studying me with the all-knowing eyes.

I pulled my helmet off and shook my hair slightly so it would spike up in its usual short hair style. My bangs were shaken free of my face, them being down to my chin, and I forced a smile. "I'm Shay."

Sky and Conner's jaws dropped almost at the same time as I let my smile fade and look at each of them with a blank expression.

"I can't believe we got a girl on our team," Tagaen muttered as the other two struggled to shut their mouths.

"Nice to meet you," Darius said with a small salute. I hesitantly answered back with a salute and said nothing.

I couldn't believe what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the slow update, here's another chapter!

**Gray Team**

_Gray Team_

"What is your ability that you can add to this team? Darius asked as he searched my face and then the rest of me. My face tightened slightly in response but stayed blank.

"All I have is the courage to take down our enemies. I'm really good and winning and I guess I'm fast," I said with a rather slight shrug.

"I'm the sniper," Conner said as he turned back to the food and proceeded to eat.

"I'm the trap and explosives expert!" Tagaen said happily with an energetic spark in his eye.

"I'm the scout," Darius said, still as calm as ever and still searching me. I couldn't understand why, but a lot of times scouts could see things others couldn't.

"And I'm the strategist so I'm betting you love battling head on?" Sky asked with a slight cock of his head.

I nodded in response because I was intent on meeting Darius's wordless gaze.

"I still can't believe we have a girl on our team!" Tagaen said happily and bounced on the ball of his feet. A wide smile was plastered on his extremely pale face, it nearly made me smile.

"She's probably a lot braver than you," Conner said as he grabbed a soda and took a drink from it. Tagaen tried to protest him but Sky cut him off.

"You know, we don't have a battle for another few days so you can get comfortable," Sky said as he raised an eyebrow, looking at my suit of armor.

Comfort wasn't exactly something I liked; it made one's guard go down. I had grown in an environment where the UNSC soldiers were still sore over the original Spartans treating them the way they did. They tried to take out their revenge on us and we had to be on our toes at all times. Our instructors did nothing to stop the abusive treatment because they were ordered not to; it was just a part of our training. More than once did I enter my room as a child with many decorative bruises and got scolded from my roommates about leaving the room alone.

"I'll be back then," I said and slid out of the room and retreated to my personal space as fast as possible. I was not used to making friends like this; it wasn't something I was trained for.

I quickly changed into some loose shorts and a tight black shirt. I was pale like all the other Spartans, behind armor all the time and never in the reach of the sun's rays. I was made fun of by the newly transferred soldiers for being anorexic. I hadn't really heard that term before because I wasn't from Earth and have never been there. The AI, Glacier, had to explain what that meant. The soldiers were rewarded some broken bones after I roughly explained it was because of the treatments and 'changes' that made me so skinny.

I am rather self-conscious but I didn't have any sweats to cover up my finely toned leg muscles. I somehow found my way back to the boys, unsure of what was going to happen next. At least I knew this was how battles would be like intellectually.

Before I entered the room, I stopped and listened to their conversation.

"I still can't get over the shock that she's a girl! I only ever saw a few back at my academy!" Tagaen exclaimed with wonder.

I heard a sigh and then, "She's no different than us; don't make a big deal out of it." That was Conner.

"Listen, don't go having feelings for her because we are a team and we can not mess that up, especially if we are permanently assigned together for the rest of our fighting career," Darius said, mainly trying to get it through Tagaen's head.

"He's right," Sky agreed somberly.

I entered the room after a few seconds of silence, knowing that it was safe to come in and that I wasn't intruding on any more of their conversation.

"So what academy did you come from?" Tagaen asked as he looked down at his empty plate.

"Kelly Valley Academy," I said softly, aware of the awkward situation I had unknowingly helped create.

"We came from Mendez Canyon Academy," Tagaen said with a smile and wrapped an arm around Conner's shoulders. Conner shrugged away from his grasp and Tagaen looked away from me, his smile fading.

"Did you know each other?" I asked, confused because I had been told no one was supposed to know each other on their teams.

"No, we were on separate vectors. Our academy was built on the memorial fund of some dead guy so it holds a lot of kids," Tagaen said, still not looking directly at me.

"I'm from the Vanburz Academy," Sky said with a half smile.

"Turrad Academy," Darius said softly.

I nodded in response to their questions and hesitantly grabbed a soda from the fridge. There was another awkward silence so I sighed and decided to fill it myself, appropriately.

"I understand I am not exactly welcome because of my gender so I will leave you to your space and peace," I said and backed out of the room.

The first few minutes of getting to know my team mates, and they are told to back away from me. Even though that is not what I had really wanted or expected, keeping to myself was the second best thing I could hope for.


End file.
